Epic battle
by Awesome dude2
Summary: The epic batle of maximum ride and skulduggery pleasent. will emos be friends? will anyone like dylan? all this and more will be answered! T for launge and themes
1. Chapter 1

The Report

"Skulduggery Pleasant, I've heard allot about you."

"I always get that." More people know of me than I know of them. Freaky...

"I need your help." He sounded kind of sad, I mean not like it's a surprise. "There are 6 people who have been causing muck around the place; we need your help to defeat them."

"And who is _we_?"

"The sanctuary."

"The sanctuary can handle them self!"

"These are 'special' kids..."

"There kids? That can't be hard, I'm out, Peace and all that crap!"

"NO, they are 2% birds, or more because they have instincts, wings and the digestive systems so more or less 6% bird kids, Oh and they have powers..."

"Remember the erasors attack of 2014?"

"Yes?" Those things almost killed Tanith, Fletcher and Valkyrie!

"They bet your record of kills in one day!"

I stopped and looked back and saw the serious look on his face and could tell he was telling the truth.

"Were and when?"

"Meet me at 12:00 pm at night tomorrow at the Haggard Dock."

"Okay."

"Oh and bring the cavalry." He gave me a smile and left the small living space of my apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

Meeting the flock

**Valkyrie's POV**  
the sun was almost setting and we were zooming across the open ocean on a small boat using skulduggery power. It saved allot of fuel to but mostly it was way quicker than a normal boat.

Tanith was practising with Fletcher and I'm working on my tan.

'CRACK' "Hey! That hurt!"

"Then keep your eyes on the battle, and not Valkyrie."

"Yer Fletcher." I smiled and got back to reading about stories and myths on these bird kids, one was really interesting, It was about the end of the world, I've been there a couple times. And it's written by this old guy named James Patterson.

**Max's POV**

"Fang get the Hell down here were late for church! We'll be late for scaring the Catholics!"

"Okay I'm coming!" Yeah and girls take long getting ready.

"Max can we say that there's an apocalypse coming?"

"Sure Angel."

_10 minutes later_

''Aaarrrggghhh the end is near!"

"Repent!"

"Say the our father!"

"Say the hail Mary!"

**Valkyrie's POV**

"They were last spotted flying into that church."

"So we just step in while there praying and kill them?"

"That's the plan!"

"I'll get us in."

"No you'll get you, Valkyrie and Tanith in after I scare the hell out of em'. So I blast the windows giving the people time to escape and then I do a couple of tricks and you take them by surprise. Okay everybody understand?"

"I zoned out after no."

"I never listen."

"I'll just chop."

"Great I have really good friends. In 3,2,1 GO!"

_**Oooohhh cliff hanger!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hell vs. Heaven part one

**Max's POV**

The doors swung open as a huge gust of wind that forced us to smash into the wall, I heard screams and saw a slender man in a suit and hat. He had no face but only a skull and was hovering above the ground. He looked at us and sped towards us with the force of a freight train and smashed into fang and Iggy with a huge explosion then there was only a hole in the cathedral wall. He slowly moved back to the middle of the aisle, and then before I could register it a huge wall of water smashed into the cathedral destroying everything except him. It was metres away from me as I flapped and narrowly missed it but Nudge, Gazzy and Angel were too late and they disappeared. Then even though he had no eye balls I could tell he was staring at me.

"So you must be Maximum Ride."

"Yes I am."

"First I must tell you that, you have a weird name!"

"What the hell?"

"Well Maximum Ride is just a weird name!"

"Well what's your name?"

"My name is Skulduggery Pleasant!"

"Well that is an even weirder name."

"Well maybe, but my names cool"

"No mine's cooler!"

"Mine's cooler!"

"No mine's cooler!"

"Mine's cooler!"

"No mine's cooler!"

"Mine's cooler!"

"No mine's cooler!"

"Mine's cooler!"

"No mine's cooler!"

"Mine's cooler!"

"No mine's cooler!"

"Mine's cooler!"

"No mine's cooler!"

"Mine's cooler!"

"No mine's cooler!"

"Mine's cooler!"

"No mine's cooler!"

"Mine's cooler!"

"No mine's cooler!"

"Mine's cooler!"

"No mine's cooler!"

"Mine's cooler!"

"No mine's cooler!"

"Mine's cooler!"

"No mine's cooler!"

"Mine's cooler!"

"No mine's cooler!"

"Mine's cooler!"

"No mine's cooler!"

"Mine's cooler!"

"No mine's cooler!"

"Mine's cooler!"

"No mine's cooler!"

"Mine's cooler!"

"No mine's cooler!"

"Mine's cooler!"

"No mine's cooler!"

"Mine's cooler!"

"No mine's cooler!"

"Okay we're going nowhere!"

"Let's get back to me killing you."

"Deal!"

I swooped at him and he dodged out of the way and brought out his gun. I hate guns. Every one who has pulled out a gun on me is dead.

"I hate guns, time to die!"

"Technically I am already dead, so yer..."

"Well I'll make you die again!"

"I'm currently dead so you can't kill me!"

"Well I'll injure you alot!"

"You can't hurt a skeleton."

"Well then I'll beat you up!"

"Yer... still not gonna happen."

"Man your annoying!"

"Well thank you."

"Man you are weird."

"I know." I couldn't tell but I was sure that he was giving me a smile.

"I'm going to knock that smug smile off your ugly face!"

"Number one how do you know that I'm smiling and two or do you know that I'm ugly? I mean how do you compare me? I'm to only one of my kind, so I'm really the hottest skeleton in the world!"

"You are really weird."

"Well I was sent to a place filled by invincible Gods that can torture you beyond belief and if you look at them you become all psycho. I looked at one every day for 11 months! But I have been told that it made no difference at all!"

"WTF!"


	4. Chapter 4

Hell vs. Heaven

**Tanith's POV**

'Bang' and there's skulduggery making his grand entrance as usual. He can't just attack and kill them; he has to make it all grand and amazing. And then he expects us to clean up after him. Ghastly and China were supposed to be here by now but their probably gonna make it here just on the nick of time, I don't see why skulduggery needed all of our help to kill 6 stupid kids. Maybe his losing his game. He has been starting to loose his mind ever since Nefarian Serpine died. He had no source for his anger to be poured into so he just bottles it up and aims it at anyone.

Two kids probably around 17 came smashing threw the back wall and the one with strawberry blonde hair hit a tree with a huge thump but the black haired one smashed into Val and they were both lying unconscious on the ground.

Then the wall of water rushed out, but Val was supposed to shield them from it!

"Bloody Hell. Unless." I jumped into the air and grabbed Val and climbed up the tree and then saw a sign in the tree saying 'do not sit on branches' and I have no idea why its here so you can only see it when your in the tree. The stupidity of Americans will never cease to amaze me, I mean they had a war against themselves!

The wave came and three kids came rushing out on the wave, the boy with blonde hair hit the ground and the dark girl hit him but the little girl used her wings to pull up and landed on the ground. I jumped down and tried to tell her to put on these hand cuffs on when she punched me in the face... and it actually hurt. Then I just thumped her in the head and she blacked out.

"Were here!" Ghastly screamed. Him, China and Fletcher got ready to fight and then they all looked around

"Your late." I said and they all looked sad.

"I haven't killed anyone in a week and here I was getting excited! And whys Valkyrie unconscious in a tree?"

As if she heard China say that she fell off the branch and hit the ground with a 'Thump' "Long story."

**If I get more than 4 reviews then I'll post within a week and if there aren't more than 1 then you can wait 2 weeks **


End file.
